


Fit To Be Tied

by ExtraBeans (GimmeBeans)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, NB Blake, Wild West, Wild West AU, blake uses the pull-out method but its still a goddamn mess, its a spicey meated ball, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/ExtraBeans
Summary: Blake and Ruby get it on in a back alley.This was a commissioned work.





	Fit To Be Tied

            “Well, I don’t see what the problem is, sheriff…” Ruby leaned close against Blake as she spoke, her hands wandering down their body and stopping at the waist. She hooked her fingers through their belt loops and grinned up at them, playing innocent.

            Blake furrowed their brow some in an attempt to look stern, though their heart raced in their chest and heat flared up from under their collar. This smug little criminal had been toying with them for the past few minutes, and the heat around their neck was matched by the heat that stirred between their thighs. If the outlaw were to glance down, Blake would probably die. “Watch it, now. Any closer and I’m gonna have to take action.”

            Their ears folded back when Ruby giggled, the same wide smile playing across her face as she closed the gap between them even more. “Will you? I ain’t so sure about that one.” Her hand pulled Blake’s head down some, and she stands on her toes, making sure that her lips barely brushed Blake’s. “What’re you gonna do? ‘Cause you can certainly try it.”

            Blake swallowed hard, briefly met with a flash of anxiety and caution as they thought about where this could lead…and then their gaze leveled on Ruby, and a playfully stern smile crossed their lips. “Well, if you say so…” With that, their hands reached lower, tempting a pass at Ruby’s waistline and then removing the coil of rope from their waist. “Don’t mind if I do.” In an instant, their hands grasped Ruby’s wrists and quickly knotted the rope around them, tying them together behind her back. They quickly spun her around and bent her over the nearest surface: an old barrel in the back alley they’d met in not moments ago, where all this began.

            They pressed their hips against her backside, grinding hard through the fabric of both their clothes and breathing against Ruby’s neck. Ruby’s face flushed, a deep red bloomed across her cheeks when she noticed just how hard Blake was, and what she’d gotten herself into. She’d already gotten wound up, but the thought of Blake’s cock in her was enough to bring out a lustful whimper, “Go on, then. What’re you waitin’ for…?” Her voice trailed off, the confidence she put on quickly faded away the longer she thought about how badly she wanted Blake.

            Blake’s free hand reached around Ruby’s waist and found the buttons on her slacks while her other hand held tight to the rope and occasionally pulled against it for a better angle as they ground against her. “I figure I can take my time…it’s only fair, considerin’ how you played with me.” Their thumb teasingly slipped under Ruby’s waistband and tugged downwards, removing her slacks painfully slow. Ruby turned her head and offered another toothy grin to the sheriff, though the blush that blossomed across her cheeks and colored her ears when she felt the warmth of Blake’s fingers against her clit belied any confident act she put on. Calloused fingers slid against her core and a low moan radiated from deep within her chest, and she pressed herself further against Blake’s hand.

            “Idunno how fair this is…” She groaned, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she tried to stop another loud moan from escaping her lips.

            Blake chuckled and leaned forward again, their lips trailed up Ruby’s neck and stopped by her ears, “We’ll see.”

            They let their fingers work against Ruby for a little while longer and occasionally nibbled against her neck, listening to how she held back deep moans. Every few moments, they dipped their fingers into her moist snatch as if pulling more moans from Ruby’s lips. Ruby bucked her hips against Blake’s hand, her moans were loud, but trailed off in a way that indicated she wanted more. She was hungry for it.

            After some brief consideration, Blake removed their hand and licked Ruby’s juices from their fingers, then undid their own belt buckle and pants, sliding them down just enough to leave room for their cock to slide out, hardened and throbbing with the same aching lust that Ruby felt left by the emptiness and sudden cold around her groin. Blake stroked their dick and leaned close against Ruby’s ears, moaned against her neck in a way that made Ruby’s breath hitch. Satisfied with their teasing, they slid the head into Ruby’s wet pussy and bit their lip – she was warm and slick against their cock, and as they pushed further in, they felt her squeeze against them.

            They thrusted slowly at first, getting a sense for the warmth and depth they were working with. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but her mind was too foggy and distracted by the girth inside her, and each time she tried to form a sentence the only noises that could escape her mouth were more pleased groans. Each time Ruby moaned, Blake found themself thrusting harder, until they were fucking her so hard the barrel Ruby was bent over shook and rattled beneath them, creaking dangerously.  
            “Fuck…” Ruby managed to speak, but it was breathless. Sweat dripped from her neck and brow, and her shirt clung against her skin. “I…oh, I’m gonna be in so much trouble.”

            Blake kept thrusting, pushing their cock as deep and hard into Ruby as they could, their vision blurred with pleasure, “Not if I can help it.” Was all they could manage, as they felt a pressure well up within them – they were right on the edge. They pulled their cock out from Ruby’s pussy and took in a deep breath, re-adjusted, then slowly slid their cock against her clit to ride out the last threads of ecstasy. Slow and steady, but just as loud and full of neediness, until finally their cock tensed and cum dripped from its head, onto Ruby’s clit, and onto the ground and her pants beneath them.

            Their breathing slowed as they stayed pressed against Ruby, panting into her ears and feeling her own chest rise and fall in time with their own.  
            “We should do that again sometime.”


End file.
